Poly(vinyl butyral) (PVB) is commonly used in the manufacture of polymer sheets that can be used as interlayers in light-transmitting laminates such as safety glass or polymeric laminates. Safety glass often refers to a transparent laminate comprising a poly(vinyl butyral) sheet disposed between two sheets of glass. Safety glass often is used to provide a transparent barrier in architectural and automotive openings. Its main function is to absorb energy, such as that caused by a blow from an object, without allowing penetration through the opening or the dispersion of shards of glass, thus minimizing damage or injury to the objects or persons within an enclosed area. Safety glass also can be used to provide other beneficial effects, such as to attenuate acoustic noise, reduce UV and/or IR light transmission, and/or enhance the appearance and aesthetic appeal of window openings.
The thermoplastic polymer found in safety glass can consist of a single layer of a thermoplastic polymer, such as poly(vinyl butyral), that has had one or more physical characteristics modified in order to reduce the percentage transmission of sound through the glass. Conventional attempts at such acoustic dampening have included using thermoplastic polymers with low glass transition temperatures. Other attempts have included using two adjacent layers of thermoplastic polymer wherein the layers have dissimilar characteristics (see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,340,654 and 5,190,826, and U.S. Patent Application 2003/0139520 A1).
Further improved compositions and methods are needed to enhance the sound dampening characteristics of multiple layer glass panels, and specifically multiple layer glass panels comprising poly(vinyl butyral) layers, while allowing facile processing and without negatively impacting optical qualities.